A Moment Together
by Tiggerific13
Summary: A short one-shot about a moment with Robin and Starfire amidst all the change that the Titans are going through. Pairings RobxStar, hint of BBxRae, CyxSahara


Authors Note: This is my first ever FanFic, I have been reading them for around 4 months now and I am finally ready to start writing my own. Hopefully it doesn't suck to bad. I thought I would start out with a short and sappy one shot. Well Enjoy and please R&R I do not mind constructive criticism (that just helps my writing improve), but no flaming my couples please. Anyways here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Teen Titans or Batman. If I did Robin and Starfire would have become a couple earlier and there would way more than just 5 seasons.

**A Moment Together**

Robin tossed and turned in his sleep, the sheets tangling around his torso and legs. Cold sweat covered his body causing his pajamas to plaster to his skin and his hair to stick to his forehead.

Suddenly he cried out "NO!" and bolted upright. His breathing was short and panicked as he looked around his bedroom to get his bearings.

Robin finally started to calm down and untangle himself from the sheets. He mumbled to himself "It was only a nightmare, it wasn't real." He finally got free of the bed and stood up and stretched.

It had been two years since the Titans had gone to Tokyo and a lot has changed. For a start they were no long the Teen Titans just Titans. Next the Titans themselves had actually changed a lot.

Cyborg had made a few upgrades to himself and had added some new weapons and gadgets to his robotic parts. Cyborg also had found a girl, she was normal and lived in Jump City. Her name is Sarah Simms, she is super nice and the team loves her. She has straight dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a perfect tan like she spent all day at the beach. It actually turned out that she is related To Sarahsim, the girl Cyborg met when he went back in time. They had been in a happy relationship now for one and a half years.

Raven had finally figured out a way to feel but still keep her emotions in check. Ravens new ability to feel had been a huge thing for all the titans she started to hang out with them more and have fun. The biggest thing her feelings changed was her feelings towards BeastBoy; they actually ended up getting together last year and have managed a happy relationship so far.

BeastBoy had hit a growth spurt and gotten taller and filled out more but he still had not matured. He gladly paraded around telling everyone that he was now the 3rd tallest Titan out of the five.

Starfire was the one who underwent the least amount of change. She had stayed the same height but filled out and got a curvier figure. She had learned more about the earth culture but still retained her odd way of speaking, She still very nice and as Happy as ever since they went to Tokyo and Robin and Starfire became a couple.

Robin had changed the most. Since being with Starfire he had become more open and thoughtful. He even revealed his true identity to his team and told them about his past. He was nicer and didn't obsess like he use to. He became more of a team player. He even mended things with his ex mentor Batman. On top of the mental change he also underwent Physical changes. He also hit a growth spurt like BeastBoy and had become much taller, he boasted 2nd tallest titan. He had also filled out his new form and was as muscular as ever.

They city had also changed along with the titans. It had expanded and more people had moved there, making the city even bigger than what it was. New villains had come, along with old villains. Slade and the Element creature had yet to be caught but they both kept low profiles. Terra did not remember her time as a Titan despite all the Titans trying to get her to member but they moved on, eventually.

The Titans accepted the change and now Robin was about to undergo a huge change starting tomorrow.

Tomorrow Robin was going to move on and become Nightwing. They had been planning it for months getting everything ready and set up for the switch. Tonight was his last night as Robin. He reached over to his bedside table and took the black and white mask and held it in his hands. He looked down at it and thought of all of the memories that he had as Robin.

He was kind of scared and nervous to make the switch at the same time excited. He looked at his clock and it read 3:53 am. Robin looked back at his bed and decided to get some water and check on someone before he went back to sleep.

Robin slipped on his mask and excited his room. He walked down the hallway and got to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and drank it then walked back to the bedroom hall. He walked straight past his own door and headed down the hall.

When he reached his destination he stopped and looked at the door that had 'STARFIRE' written on it. He punched in the code that would unlock the door and it swished open.

He peaked inside only to find her bed empty. Robin stepped inside the room and looked around the bed looked like someone was sleeping there but nothing else was out of order. Robin called out her name tentatively "Star?" Silence greeted him. He panicked for one moment then reasoned with himself and figured that if she had woken up she would have headed for her favorite place, the roof.

Robin walked out of her room and headed for the roof.

When he got to the roof sure enough Starfire was siting at the edge, her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

Robin looked her over and quietly started to walk towards her. She didn't notice him until he stood beside her.

She looked up at him surprised and then gave him a small smile and said "Hello Richard."

Robin smiled at her use of his real name. She had been using his real name ever since she learned it, but only when it was just the two of them.

Normally Richard would prefer Dick but the way Starfire said Richard, he didn't know why but he liked it better when she called him Richard. But only Starfire could call him that.

Robin sat down with his legs in front of him and looked at her "hey Star, what are you doing up here?"

Starfire hugged her knees closer to her chest "thinking." She did not expand on the topic and she was quick to change it. "What are you doing up here?"

Robin gave her a small smile "Looking for you."

Starfire's lips twitched into another small smile and she looked at him "why?"

Robin shrugged "I had a nightmare and I just wanted to check on you." Robin shuttered a bit at the memory of the nightmare.

Starfire looked at him and asked in a weary voice "Was I in your nightmare?"

Robin nodded "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were OK." Robin moved closer to Starfire and put an arm around her.

She snuggled into his chest "What happened, in your nightmare?"

Robin shuttered yet again at the memories and his voice came out in a hoarse whisper "Slade was using you against me; it seemed so real." He held her tighter at his last sentence.

Starfire sighed "I am the O and K, he hasn't shown his face in years."

Robin nodded "I know, it's just, we never caught him and honestly he still haunts me."

Starfire kissed his cheek "Richard, if he did show himself again we would catch him, we are stronger than we were a few years ago."

Robin sighed, "I know, so what were you thinking about?"

Starfire moved her head and nuzzled his neck "Robin."

Robin was confused for a minute then it clicked "The switch?"

She nuzzled his neck again and in a small voice said, "Yes"

Robin wrapped his arms around her "either suit it will still be me; the suit is changing not the person."

Starfire sighed "I believe you and I know that, still I met you as Robin, I fell in love with you as Robin. There are just a lot of memories that are with robin."

Robin chuckled "I know what you mean, but still." He took her chin and angled her face so that she was looking at him and he took off his mask. "The suit is changing not me, I promise."

Starfire gave him a small smile and he leaned down and kissed her. It was a reassuring kiss but all of the normal burning passion was there. Starfire eagerly kissed him back and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Richard slid a hand under her still bent legs and lifted her to be she was on his lap. He then wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close. The kiss deepened as they moved their mouths together but after a minute they broke apart.

Richard leaned his forehead against her "I love you Koriand'r nothing will change that."

Starfire gave him a huge smile "I love you too, Richard Grayson"

She gave him a small peck on the lips and leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment together.

**The End**

End Note: Well that's my first FanFic. Short and fluffy! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. I probably will post a poll on what I should write next for TT. So yeah, thanks for reading!

P.S. This may be a sort of prequel to a story I am think about writing, I'll see how it goes.

- Tiggerific13


End file.
